The Long Road Home
by AnimeForEverAndForAlwayz
Summary: Spike went out after a hefty bounty, but found himself time traveling into the Past. He needs to figure out a secret code to get back to the Bebop. And everyone AT the Bebop thinks he is dead....
1. Chapter 1: The Bounty

The Long Road Home  
  
Chapter 1: The Bounty  
  
"Spike, tell me again what the bounty on this guy is again..." Jet couldn't believe it for a second.  
  
"I told you already it is 50million Whoo-longs. That IS a lot isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, but we can catch him"  
  
"It's gonna take a bunch of fancy, expensive missles and what-not."  
  
Jet sighed, because it was true, harsh, but true. "Spike, do we even HAVE the money for that? I mean I KNOW we will when we get this guy, but right now?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
(Ein barked,and Faye shushed him)  
  
"Faye-Faye, is there any food left for Edward?" Edward had had barely any food at all, but Faye said 'No' anyways.  
  
"Jet, why are you looking at me like that? I am NOT going to cough up ANY money for you, Edward, or Spike! Got that?!" Faye left the room to take a nap, and Edward just slumped on the floor, and started snoring.  
  
"Well, I guess that's means we better go huh?"  
  
Spike went to the Swordfish, and Jet went to the Hammerhead to go get expensive missles and what-not. 


	2. Chapter 2: We Leave Tomorrow

Chapter #2: "We Leave Tomorrow"  
  
"I DON'T SEE WHY THESE MISSLES HAVE TO BE SOOOO EXPENSIVE!" Jet was always like this when Spike and him went to buy missiles and bullets.  
  
"Jet, just buy them ok? we do want that bounty right?" Spike whispered to Jet, he hated it when Jet did this.  
  
"Fine, but you're going to pay for most of this."  
  
"You're call."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Oh nothing, never mind."  
  
They bought as much missiles as they thought they needed, and new guns and bullets, and went back to the Bebop.  
  
"GOD! all these for one guy!?!" Faye didn't understand men, though she didn't want to either.  
  
"This guy is got a high bounty because of his skills Faye, get over it." Spike didn't understand women.... they were such neat-freaks.  
  
"Hey love birds," At that, Spike AND Faye looked like they were going to attack Jet, "Spike and I leave tomorrow, Faye, you and Edward will take care of the Bebop, and DON'T LEAVE!"  
  
"Fine, don't let me into the action, I have to babysit."  
  
"The Bebop is in to bad of shape to go do this," And Jet added, "We would like the extra help, but Ein, Ed, and the Bebop need the attention. Oh eyah, and you wanted to fix up the Red Tail to huh?"  
  
Faye made a nasty face, and muttered a simple "Yes."  
  
"Ok then, Spike and I leave tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah! Bebop will only have Faye-Faye, Ein AND Edward!" Edward loved this Idea, but Faye only groaned, rolled her eyes, and left to go put some fresh paint on her Red Tail. 


	3. Chapter 3: Clear into Cyber Space

Chapter 3: Clear Into Cyber Space  
  
"I'm getting a signal Spike, we better watch it, we don't know if who ever is sending the signal is good or bad." Jet was nervous, but he was also excited.  
  
"Yeah, I know, let me get in front of you, remember, I have the guns." Spike wanted some action. They had been looking and locating this guy for a couple of days now, and there was no sign of him.  
  
As the signal got closer, Spike gently put his fingers on the control pad. If there were going to be any shots, then he would have to act quickly in getting his guns ready. There were at least four ships, and they were flying in a diamond pattern. When Spike and Jet went past them, they saw what was printed on the leading ship: Slicer. When Spike looked carefully at who was in the ship, he sent two missles at the ship.  
  
"Spike? What the hell was that for?" Jet was confused as to why his comrade did that.  
  
"Jet it's him." Spike was happy now that they could get some action going on.  
  
The Slicer, and the other ships around it started firing at Spike and Jet. Of course, they missed due to pro. maneuvering done by Jet and Spike.  
  
"I don't get it, why does one guy need four ships?" Jet asked Spike as they were firing.  
  
"I dunno. maybe he has a posse. Or maybe he is a chicken and needs the extra protection cause he fights so badly." Spike was having fun, but he was loosing good ammo.  
  
The blasting of wings on The Slicer and the other ships went on for a minuet or so, then ceased. Suddenly, there was a large blast, which sent Spike and Jet clear into cyber space.  
  
"Ok, tell me what JUST happened there?" Spike was bruised on his chin, and a little bedazzled.  
  
"Pssshh, you tell me that." Jet, he thought, broke his arm.  
  
A brown colored ship past by. Jet knew who it was even before he read what was spray painted on the side. 


End file.
